sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Sack Epps
|last seen = |appearances = 20 episodes (see below) |mentioned in = }} Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps was a prospective member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Johnny Lewis, Half-Sack makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Being a SAMCRO prospect often resulted in him being hazed and given undesirable tasks, although the other members generally kept a good natured attitude towards Half-Sack when giving him these difficult tasks. Playing a recurring role through the series' first and second seasons, Half-Sack met his demise in the Season 2 episode , but is mentioned once more, on the episode , in the series' sixth season. Gallery Sacks_bike.jpg|Sack's Bike SIDEARM.jpg|Kip's Gun Biography Background Kip Epps, (also called Eddie, by Gemma) a native of Charming, California, served in the United States Army during the Iraq War. He lost a testicle whilst serving in Iraq, prompting the nickname "Half-Sack". A surprisingly formidable fighter, he was also the Junior Lightweight Champion of the Army-Navy boxing competition. After leaving the military, he returned to Charming and began prospecting for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club and worked as a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow auto shop. He was also a vegetarian. Season 1 To distract the police from their activities, Jax, Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack acquire two dead bodies from the local morgue and set them up in a fake shoot-out. The set-up shooting is made to look like a racist murder involving the Nordics, a local skinhead gang. On the way back to town, they are cut off on the road by a man driving a red muscle car. They later catch up with him at a gas station and beat him up. The driver then pulls out a pistol and attempts to shoot Jax, but is wrestled to the ground and then killed by the shop keeper who hits him with a fire axe. They then steal the CCTV tapes and flee the scene. While working at the auto shop one day, Half-Sack tells Tig that Clay's wife, Gemma, is a MILF. Unknown to him, however, Clay is in ear shot. Later on, at the Devil's Tribe's patch-over party, he meets a woman named Cherry and the couple seemed to be in love. Clay pulls rank, as he is the club president, and sleeps with Cherry as revenge for earlier. The club enters Half-Sack in a bare-knuckle boxing competition to raise funds to buy weapons. During this time, he is trained by Chibs, who insists that he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy," meaning that Cherry is kept away from him. To test Cherry's loyalty to Half-Sack, Bobby tries to have sex with her at his house, but she refuses his advances. At the competition, Half-Sack reaches the final but is then told to take a dive by Chibs and Tig because they had bet on his opponent. He agrees, but then sees Clay and Cherry hugging at ring-side. This brings on a sudden surge of rage and he knocks his opponent out. He is then told that he owes the club $35,000. In a bid to pay back the money, help the club, and earn his patch, he steals an ambulance, planning to sell it. The club dismisses this stunt as pointless and unnecessarily risky, However, the ambulance eventually does come to good use when Cameron Hayes of the True IRA is shot and wounded by the Mayans. Half-Sack's girlfriend, Cherry, is arrested, but later broken out of jail. She is then smuggled into Canada by Happy. After Piney's daughter-in-law, Donna Winston, is apparently killed by the One-Niners, Piney travels to Oakland to get revenge. Jax sends Half-Sack to follow him and to stop him from doing anything unnecessary. However, when they get to Oakland, Half-Sack is unable to stop Piney from going into a Niners bar and starting a fight. It ends in a hostage situation, with Piney holding Gill at gunpoint. When Jax and Chibs later arrive and try to stop Piney from causing any more trouble, Half-Sack grabs the gun from him. They later hold a meeting with Laroy Wayne, the leader of the Niners, who informs them that it wasn't his gang who killed Donna. The season ends with Half-Sack and the rest of SAMCRO attending Donna's funeral. Season 2 At the beginning of the second season, Half-Sack is still a prospective member trying to get into SAMCRO. He seems to have a more prominent role in some of the club's dealings, often going on runs/errands with the other members. However, he is still the most likely member to be given surveillance duties. After a short absence, Half-Sack returns to the clubhouse, revealing that he had a surgery to receive a prosthetic testicle. Soon after the surgery, Half-Sack begins feeling discomfort. He eventually can't take it anymore and enlists Tara's help. She informs him that his testicles are severely swollen due to infection, a possible side effect of the surgery. Half-Sack later reveals that his body rejected the prosthetic. Soon after, Clay and some of the others have a discussion on how they feel about patching Half-Sack into the club. They all agree that he would be a good addition to their ranks. Clay remarks that he has "Half a sack, shitload of balls." Half-Sack later participates in an organized brawl with L.O.A.N. as one of SAMCRO's ten best fighters. Half-Sack was tasked with watching over Gemma and Tara, but he couldn't prevent Gemma from exacting revenge on Polly Zobelle. He returns to Jax's home, not knowing that he is being followed by Cameron Hayes. After Hayes enters the house and threatens to kill Abel Teller with a kitchen knife, Half-Sack rushes at him only to be stabbed and killed. His body is later discovered by Jax, Opie, and Chibs. Season 3 Half-Sack is awarded his full colors posthumously and buried as a fully patched member of the club. Season 6 Half-Sack is mentioned in the episode Aon Rud Persanta, along with Opie and Phil Russel, by Wayne Unser when, in an attempt to dissuade Gemma from raising Abel and Thomas, he says that their parents would have tried to prevent the lives they led if they had a second chance. Trivia * Half-Sack is the first main character to die in the series. * Along with Wendy Case, Half-Sack is the only main character not to have killed anyone. * Half-Sack has appeared in 20 episodes of the series. * Half-Sack is the first SAMCRO member to die in the series. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Veterans